


Vocal's Curse

by Liana_DS



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Friendship, Main Vocal, horror?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy tidak percaya kutukan, tetapi seiring dengan dekatnya debut Red Velvet, mau tak mau ia harus percaya. Kutukan apa itu? Petunjuknya: 1. high note, 2. kaki, 3. Shim-ups-Max Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocal's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

 

“ _Shine on me... Let it shine on..._ Uhuk!”

Fokus Irene, Seulgi, dan Joy seketika teralih pada Wendy yang baru saja batuk. Gadis berwajah kebarat-baratan itu memerah mukanya, malu. “Ma-maafkan aku, teman-teman...”

Meski lelah karena harus mengulangi latihan koreografi berkali-kali karena berbagai alasan, tiga gadis lain tidak menyalahkan Wendy. Sebaliknya, Seulgi memandang cemas Wendy dalam diam. Si _magnae_ pun ikut khawatir. “ _Eonni_ , kenapa?”

“Aku tersedak gara-gara pengaturan napasku agak kacau... Aduh, aku benar-benar menyesal... Menyanyi sambil menari itu sulit juga, tetapi karena kalian semua bisa melakukannya, aku juga harus bisa!” tekad Wendy.

“Bagian kami tidak sesusah _‘shine on me’_ milikmu, jadi wajar kalau kau merasa kelelahan karenanya.” ujar Seulgi, maklum pada beban yang ditanggung teman sebayanya sebagai _main vocal_. Wendy tertawa canggung sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya. “Itu tak terlalu sulit, kok... Aku saja yang kurang menguasai tekniknya...”

“Tapi kau harus sesegera mungkin memperbaiki dirimu, Wendy,” _Leader_ Irene berucap tegas, “Waktu debut kita sebagai _girl group_ baru, Red Velvet, sudah dekat. Kita harus tampil sesempurna mungkin.”

Wendy tahu itu, tetapi tidak benar-benar memikirkannya hingga Irene yang mengatakan. _Eonni_ tertua di grup itu memang terkenal perfeksionis dan paling jarang melakukan kesalahan, makanya Wendy jadi takut begitu kena tegur.

“Baik...”

Joy buru-buru memeluk Wendy dari samping dan berkata pada Irene, “Jangan marahi Wendy- _eonni_ , Irene- _eonni_....”

 _Aih, rupanya adik-adikku salah tangkap_ , mungkin itu pikiran Irene. Sang pemimpin yang bahkan tampak lebih muda dari _magnae_ nya itu melunakkan ekspresinya. “Aku tidak marah... Aku cuma mengingatkan soal panggung debut kita yang sudah tinggal selangkah lagi,” Senyum manis tersungging di bibir si _leader_ imut, “Supaya penampilan kita memuaskan bagi kita sendiri, juga orang lain, bukankah satu-satunya cara adalah terus memperbaiki diri? Ya, maksudku _kita semua_ , bukan cuma Wendy yang harus berbenah.”

Ruang latihan hening. Gadis-gadis yang lebih muda sedang merenungkan ucapan sang _leader_ ketika tiba-tiba, Irene menepukkan tangannya. “Sebaiknya, kita istirahat dulu untuk memulihkan tenaga. Wendy...”

“Eh?” Yang dipanggil mengangkat pandang, “Ya, _Eonni_?”

“Kalau butuh saran soal teknik vokal yang baik, coba temuilah Changmin- _sunbaenim._ Suaranya adalah satu dari yang terkuat di sini; mungkin dia bisa membantumu.”

* * *

 

Wendy kurang akrab dengan para senior di agensi tempatnya bernaung, tetapi demi mencapai kesempurnaan teknik vokalnya, ia beranikan diri mendekati salah seorang dari mereka. Di tangan Wendy, ada sekotak kecil takoyaki yang dibelinya bersama Seulgi dengan susah-payah, mencuri waktu latihan. _Changmin_ -sunbaenim _suka makan apa saja, harus disuap dulu dengan ini biar semuanya lancar_ , nasihat Seulgi yang memang jauh lebih mengenal para senior.

DBSK. Wendy menelan ludah ketika melihat poster yang terpasang dekat ruang latihan duo itu. Dengan konsep yang sedemikian _edgy_ dan kuat, DBSK memang tiada tandingan; bahkan setelah sekitar sepuluh tahun debut, Wendy pikir duo ini masihlah yang paling elit di SM Entertainment. _The Rising Gods of The East,_ eh? Sial. Berarti Wendy sebentar lagi akan menemui sesosok dewa. Dewa dari Timur dengan pita suara yang tak putus-putus.

Harusnya Wendy mempersiapkan lebih dari sekadar takoyaki sebagai persembahan.

Ruang latihan sedang sepi, artinya tidak ada yang latihan. Ragu, Wendy membuka pintu ruangan itu. Hanya ada Changmin, duduk di kursi. Kaki kirinya menjuntai jauh dari kursi yang didudukinya, sedangkan kaki kanannya disilangkan, tumitnya tertumpu pada lutut kaki kiri. Jari-jari tangannya yang panjang dengan cekatan mengupas pisang.

 _Changmin-_ sunbaenim _benar-benar makan apa saja di mana saja,_ batin Wendy.

Setelah menggigit pisangnya sekali, Changmin mengunyah perlahan, kelihatan sangat menikmati buah kuning panjang manis di tangannya. Ia begitu asyik sebelum menyadari bahwa seorang juniornya mengawasi di dekat pintu.

“Oh, Wendy, bukan?”

Berbeda dengan Changmin yang menyapanya seolah mereka teman lama, Wendy langsung gugup dan kebingungan. “Anu... _Sunbae_... Itu...”

Changmin menatap Wendy dengan mata lebar seraya mengunyah pisangnya. Bukan menatap Wendy, sih; lebih tepatnya menatap kotak di tangan Wendy. Detektor makanan spesial milik Changmin sedang aktif-aktifnya, rupanya.

Benar saja.

“I-ini... Takoyaki... Kubeli bersama Seulgi, silakan dinikmati...” Rambut berombak Wendy terayun pelan saat ia menunduk dan menyerahkan kotaknya pada Changmin. Gayanya seperti gadis-gadis di drama yang menyerahkan sekotak cokelat Valentine pada pemuda yang ditaksir. Changmin, yang baru saja menelan gigitan terakhir pisangnya, mengerjap senang. “Buatku? Terima kasih, ya! Tahu saja aku gampang lapar.”

Secepat kilat, Changmin menyambar kotak Wendy. Aroma menggiurkan dari ikan serut dan bumbu-bumbu takoyaki membangkitkan rasa lapar ratusan kali lipat. Sekali lagi, Changmin tenggelam dalam cita rasa masakan Jepang yang sudah lama tak ia makan itu, berhubung DBSK jarang _manggung_ di Jepang. Sedang Wendy masih mematung, tak tega mengganggu Changmin yang seolah belum makan beratus-ratus tahun.

Padahal itu _‘kan_ hanya takoyaki.

Menyadari arah pandang Wendy, Changmin mengangkat lidi dengan sepotong takoyaki di atasnya. “Kau mau juga? Kita bisa berbagi, lagipula _‘kan_ kau yang membawanya.”

“Hm... Ah, tidak... Itu buat Changmin- _sunbae_ saja... Aku ke sini bukan untuk makan...” Wendy tersenyum kikuk, “Aku... aku mau belajar menyanyi....”

Mulut Changmin yang terus mengunyah bekerja sinkron dengan otaknya yang sibuk mengingat sesuatu.

Wendy, sebelum ini, sudah cukup dikenal di belantika musik Korea karena suaranya. Sekarang, ia ditempatkan di posisi prestise _lead vocal_ dalam grup yang akan didebutkan. Menurut Changmin pribadi, Wendy memiliki teknik vokal yang paling bagus di antara personel grup yang akan didebutkan ini. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah: kenapa Wendy ingin _belajar menyanyi_ , seolah dia masih pemula? Dan kenapa Changmin yang dihampiri? Penyanyi hebat di agensi ini _‘kan_ masih banyak?

“Irene- _eonni_ merekomendasikan _Sunbae_ karena _Sunbae_ -lah yang suaranya paling kuat.” Ini alasan Wendy. Mulut Changmin membulat, sesaat kemudian ia manggut-manggut. “Kukira temanmu itu benar juga,” katanya, sombong sedikit, “tapi kupikir kau sudah cukup baik. Kau mengisi satu _soundtrack_ untuk dramaku, bukan? Kau sangat bagus di sana, lalu apa lagi yang ingin kau pelajari?”

Wendy langsung menggeleng. “Changmin- _sunbaenim_ masih lebih stabil dibanding aku, juga mampu menyeimbangkan _dance_ dengan nyanyian sehingga tidak gampang kelelahan! Tolong ajari aku rahasianya supaya bisa sehebat _Sunbae_!”

Ah, Changmin tahu apa yang kurang dari gadis ini. Ia tersenyum misterius setelah menyisihkan kulit pisang dan kotak takoyakinya yang sudah kosong.

“Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya?”

Jantung Wendy berdebar lebih cepat ketika ia mengangguk dalam.

“Tapi rahasia ini dapat membuatmu menghilang dalam beberapa tahun ke depan.”

“Hah? Bagaimana bisa?” Wendy sampai harus menutup mulutnya sendiri untuk mengerem keterkejutannya. Menghilang? Kenapa menyanyi saja bisa sampai menghilang? Apalagi ekspresi Changmin horor begitu, memberi kesan bahwa rahasia yang akan dibongkar ini sangat berbahaya. Mungkin memang bahaya.

“Yah, ini adalah rahasia semua _main vocal_ di agensi yang mendapat ‘tugas berat’; tahulah apa,” Changmin bersandar di kursinya, “Beberapa _main vocal_ sepertiku, sepertimu juga, harus berteriak di beberapa bagian, tetapi tentunya ini bukan teriakan biasa yang dapat dilakukan sembarang orang. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang benar-benar mampu melampaui beberapa oktaf; sisanya dipaksa untuk mampu sampai mereka sendiri kewalahan. Nah, ‘sisanya’ inilah yang melakukan pertukaran denganku.”

Dahi Wendy berkerut tegang. “Pertukaran... apa? Apa yang akan _Sunbae_ lakukan seandainya aku menyetujui pertukaran itu?”

Changmin tertawa kecil. “Kau pasti sudah begitu putus asa soal bagianmu di lagu debut, benar? Kalau tidak, tentunya kau masih berlatih sekarang dan bukannya ingin tahu tentang pertukaran ini,” Pria jangkung itu melipat lengan, sok kuasa; pikiran anak polos di hadapannya telah ia ambil alih, “Benar-benar mau bertransaksi denganku, Wendy?”

“Setelah aku tahu pertukaran apa yang _Sunbae_ inginkan.”

“Jadi, aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan yang selama ini kau inginkan. _Range_ vokal yang luas. Stamina dan kontrol. Kau akan memiliki semua itu dan dapat menggunakannya di atas panggung, tetapi...” Changmin menunjuk kaki Wendy, “...aku akan mengambil tinggi badanmu dua milimeter setiap kau memakai kekuatanku.”

Kalimat pamungkas Changmin sukses membuat Wendy terbelalak. Gadis itu menunduk untuk melihat kakinya.

Dua milimeter.

Diganti dengan suara sehebat punya Changmin.

 _Well_ , itu menguntungkan Wendy, sebenarnya. Dua milimeter, _lho_. Dua milimeter saja! Murah betul suara Changmin.

“Tunggu,” Sisi kritis Wendy bekerja lagi, “Tidak ada transaksi iblis seperti itu! Pertukaran macam itu hanya ada dalam dongeng!”

“Kau jelas kurang jeli. Buktinya ada di sekelilingmu.”

Sekeliling?

“Masih tidak mengerti?” Changmin mengeluarkan MP3 _player_ nya dan mengetuk-ngetuk beberapa panel di monitor, “Dengar ini.”

Satu melodi yang akrab mengalun kemudian dari ponsel Changmin.

 _‘Twinkle’_. Dibawakan oleh Taetiseo, subunit beranggotakan tiga orang ‘kakak’ Wendy dari _girl group_ SNSD. Wendy merinding ketika Taeyeon, _main vocal_ terkuat SNSD, mencapai nada tingginya yang sangat panjang. Sebelum lagu benar-benar selesai, Changmin menekan _next_ beberapa kali hingga sampai pada lagu ‘kakak’ Wendy yang lebih muda, _girl group_  f(x). ‘ _Nu ABO’._ Dan Luna dengan ‘santainya’ melakukan hal yang sama dengan Taeyeon, padahal setahu Wendy, koreografi f(x) lebih menonjol dibanding SNSD (artinya: tenaga Luna jelas lebih besar karena terbagi untuk _dance_ dan _high note_ ).

Lagu berikutnya, sama seperti lagu-lagu sebelumnya, diputar di bagian dengan nada-nada ‘berbahaya’. Sialnya, kali ini dibawakan oleh dua orang, Baekhyun dan Chen dari EXO, ‘kakak lelaki’ Wendy. Nada tinggi mereka terbagi dalam tiga ‘gelombang’ sama besar.

_‘Wolf’._

Ya. Siapapun tahu apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Chen di sana: berkelahi. Dengan tenggorokan.

Changmin menghentikan _player_ nya.

“Sekarang, putar ingatanmu pada sosok orang-orang yang membuat telingamu pecah itu. Bandingkan dengan teman-teman satu grup mereka. Kau akan menyadari bahwa mereka telah _bertransaksi_ denganku.”

Setelah merenung agak lama, baru Wendy paham.

Dari semua orang yang menyanyikan ‘nada-nada berbahaya’ ini _, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tinggi_. Badan mereka...

Ketika manik kecoklatan Wendy mendarat pada kaki Changmin, ia menemukan satu hal lagi yang menjadi bukti transaksi Changmin dengan para _lead vocal._

Kaki Changmin _sangat panjang._ Terpanjang di agensi, malah.

“Tentu saja _ini_ akan bertambah panjang,” Changmin memainkan kakinya; ‘ini’ yang dimaksudnya adalah kaki, “terlebih ketika orang-orang yang terlibat kontrakku menggunakan kekuatanku. Haha. Mereka semakin kecil dan aku semakin besar, lalu lama-lama, mereka... psh! Hilang.”

Wendy menelan ludah.

“Nah, nah, tetapi tak usah khawatir. ‘Lama-lama’ yang tadi kubilang itu masih sangat jauh. Dua milimeter itu hanya segini,” Changmin menempelkan jempol tangannya dengan telunjuk, pertanda dua milimeter itu sangat kecil, “Tidak ada artinya dibanding kalau kau tidak bisa menyanyi dengan baik di panggung. Lagipula, anak perempuan cepat bertumbuh, jadi dua milimeter yang terambil akan cepat terganti.”

Banyak artis di agensi bilang Changmin adalah iblis berwajah malaikat. Wendy tidak percaya karena Changmin selalu memperlakukan _hoobae_ dengan baik. Wendy juga tak percaya kutukan. Itu hanya takhayul untuk menakuti orang-orang bodoh.

Namun, tampaknya, kali ini Wendy harus percaya semuanya. Percaya bahwa kutukan itu ada. Juga percaya kalau Changmin itu iblis bersuara mahal.

“Jadi, kita lanjutkan?”

“Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya!” Sekali lagi Wendy kehilangan kontrol atas suaranya, hingga terdengar seperti membentak sang senior, “Beri aku waktu.... Aku ingin menjalin kontrak itu jika kesempurnaan teknik vokalku memudahkan Red Velvet, tetapi...”

“Semua yang menjalin kontrak denganku selalu meminta waktu,” sahut Changmin, kesal, “Dua hari. Setelah itu, putuskan. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu di luar batas jika kau terus-terusan bimbang.”

* * *

 

“Mau _sandwich_? Sebenarnya ini buat makan siang kami, tetapi kebanyakan, jadinya buat kalian saja.”

Wendy dan Joy kebetulan duduk melepas lelah di dekat ruang latihan Super Junior, ‘kakak lelaki’ (atau paman?) mereka di agensi. Orang yang mengulurkan dua potong roti isi pada Wendy dan Joy ini adalah Ryeowook, salah seorang _main vocal_ Super Junior. Satu hal pada pria awet muda ini menarik perhatian Wendy. Yang jelas ini bukan tentang roti isi buatannya.

Tapi kakinya.

Yang tidak begitu panjang (untuk tidak bilang pendek).

 _Apa mungkin Ryeowook-_ sunbae _melakukan pertukaran juga?_ High note _nya tidak begitu kentara, sih... tetapi tetap saja dia_ main vocal _! Mungkin... mungkin..._

“ _Eonni_ , buatmu, nih. Bilang terima kasih sana sama Ryeowook- _sunbae._ ” Joy membuyarkan lamunan kakak Kanadanya. Gelagapan, Wendy bangkit dan buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

“Eh... iya... a... terima kasih banyak, _Sunbae...”_

“Kelihatannya kau kurang sehat,” Alis Ryeowook bertaut cemas, “Panggung debutmu tinggal seminggu. Kau harus terus dalam keadaan yang prima, Wendy.”

Nasihat Ryeowook ini diulang-ulang Joy di ruang latihan hingga Irene curiga. Si _magnae_ bisa dibilang ‘melaporkan’ sakitnya Wendy pada sang pemimpin, secara tidak langsung. Wendy agak marah karena Joymengambil kesimpulan seenaknya. Sayang, Irene sudah terlanjur turut campur.

“Benar itu? Kau sakit? Kenapa? Kau harus tidur tepat waktu, jangan makan dan minum yang aneh-aneh, atau jalan-jalan sembarangan!” omel Irene. Wendy tertunduk. Di satu sisi, ia senang Irene dan semua calon _member_ memperhatikannya, tetapi juga jengah karena tidak bisa memberitahu siapapun mengenai ‘sakitnya’.

“Aku... tidak ap—“

“Jangan bilang ‘tidak apa-apa’, Wendy. Kalau kau sakit, katakan saja! Tidak boleh ada rasa sakit yang disembunyikan di antara kita atau kita tidak akan bertahan setelah debut,” Irene menepuk bahu Wendy, nadanya melembut, “Ceritalah.”

Wendy tertunduk makin dalam, menyembunyikan wajah di balik bayang-bayang rambutnya. Seulgi mendekatinya, memberikan dukungan mental dengan belaian di punggung. Joy meniru Seulgi untuk menenangkan badai dalam jiwa Wendy.

Dengan begitu banyak cinta di sekitarnya, mestinya Wendy bertambah kuat secara otomatis. Tak perlu tambahan kekuatan dari Changmin jika hanya untuk mencapai _high note._ Dia mampu. Pasti mampu. Dengan dukungan sebesar itu dari Irene, Seulgi, dan Joy, yang minim kata tapi dalam maknanya, apakah ia tetap tak mampu bertahan?

Di luar dugaan, tangis Wendy pecah. Si gadis kemudian memeluk Irene yang ada di depannya. Lalu Seulgi. Juga Joy. Bergantian.

“Maaf... Aku sudah menyusahkan... Aku tidak akan ber-berbuat dan ber-berpikir yang aneh-a-neh lagi... Aku a-akan berlatih saja... Maaf semuanya... Hiks...”

“Lho, lho, _Eonni_ , kenapa?”

 _Duh, Park Sooyoung, jelas-jelas aku menangis!_ , Wendy ingin sekali melayangkan jitakan sayang pada Joy, tetapi ditahannya. Kenyataan bahwa adik kecilnya itu kelewat polos membuatnya ceria dan bersemangat lagi.

Energi positif. _Yeah._ Energi itulah yang lebih dibutuhkan Wendy untuk mencapai _high note_ daripada transaksi dengan Changmin. Kasih sayang keibuan Irene, pengertian dari Seulgi, juga sikap manis Joy akan menambah suplai kebahagiaannya. Lagipula, lagu debut Wendy berjudul ‘ _Happiness’_ , maka konyol sekali seandainya Wendy menyanyikannya dengan perasaan tertekan gara-gara ketakutan pada ancaman minus-dua-milimeter-nya Changmin.

Sementara di luar ruang latihan, seseorang menguping dan terkekeh pelan.

“Aku kehilangan korban, nih.”

* * *

 

“ _Shine on me... Let it shine on me!”_

Wendy membawakan nada tingginya dengan percaya diri, seolah ia memiliki _range_ vokal yang tak berbatas. Sepintas, Irene, Seulgi, dan Joy melemparkan tatapan bangga pada _lead vocal_ mereka. _Usaha keras dan doa memang tidak berkhianat, bukan?_ , itulah yang ingin mereka sampaikan.

Hembusan napas lega yang samar lolos dari Wendy yang terus tersenyum bahagia.

 _Untung aku tidak menyetujui kontrak bersama Changmin-_ sunbae... _Perasaan yang hebat ini jadi terasa makin hebat berkali-kali lipat!!!_

Ketika turun panggung, Wendy dan Joy langsung menangis. Bukan sedih, hanya saja dera perasaan membuat mereka bingung dan tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikannya selain dengan menangis. Mata Seulgi berkaca-kaca, tetapi kontrolnya bagus, jadi tidak ada tumpahan air mata darinya. Sama seperti Irene yang tangguh, gadis itu memeluk dua teman kecilnya dan mengatakan ‘kita hebat, _‘kan?’_

Dari kejauhan, sang dewa timur bersuara emas mengawasi itu semua. Tangannya terlipat, punggungnya bersandar pada dinding koridor _backstage_.

_“Bukankah kita semua hebat?”_

_“Benar, kita semua hebat! Hiks... latihan yang melelahkan itu ternyata berhasil membawa kita ke sini....”_

_“Bodoh, jangan menangis!”_

_“Hei, kau pikir kau tidak menangis?”_

Changmin ingat empat _hyeong_ nya di DBSK begitu terharu setelah debut, sebuah perasaan yang tidak begitu ia pahami karena Changmin mulanya tidak berniat melibatkan diri dalam industri hiburan. Changmin tidak menantikan debut ini sebesar kakak-kakaknya. Akan tetapi, melihat betapa kerasnya para _hyeong_ berusaha menanamkan keharuan sendiri dalam diri Changmin.

Dahulu, Changmin merasa inferior setiap kali berhadapan dengan para _hyeong_ nya—dan dia sudah kehilangan seluruh rasa malu itu sekarang. Ia telah setara dengan Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu karena mereka senantiasa berbagi kekuatan.

Dahulu. Saat masih berlima.

Dan sekarang. Ketika sudah terpisah.

Ketika Wendy menyodorkan takoyaki (dan sebuah keraguan) padanya hari itu, Changmin langsung tahu apa kekurangan si gadis Kanada.

Kurang percaya diri. Kurang sokongan dari para _member_ nya. Bukan karena para _member_ tidak memperhatikannya, tetapi karena mereka masih baru bersama dan belum mengalami kesulitan berarti. Jadi, sekalian mengisi waktu luang, Changmin membuat ‘kesulitan berarti’ itu dengan mengerjai Wendy, memberitahunya tentang kontrak _lead vocal_ yang sesungguhnya bohong besar. Kondisi ini mendorong Wendy ke situasi tak menyenangkan—di mana dia akhirnya merasakan pentingnya dukungan dari para _eonni_ nya, menghalanginya dari mengambil ‘jalan mudah’ yang disediakan sang dewa merah.

Dalam hati, Changmin tertawa sendiri.

 _Senang mengerjai kalian,_ Hoobae.

_Tapi aku lebih senang lagi menyaksikan panggung debut kalian yang bersinar karena usaha kalian sendiri._

* * *

 

Changmin selalu menghitung berapa skor yang ia dapat setelah berhasil mengerjai _hoobae._ Kali ini, skornya 10-1.

Sepuluh tahun untuk Changmin.

Dan satu hari untuk Red Velvet.

* * *

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> Ide ini tercetus karena aku baru sadar, main vocal yg jago high note di SM nggak ada yg tinggi kecuali Shim satu ini. Konyol, ya?  
> Oh ya, dan aku pingin menyampaikan pesan #supportredvelvet karena mereka ternyata manis-manis juga *hyea, apalah ini.  
> Aku sudah berhasil membedakan Seulgi, Joy, dan Wendy!*ga ada yang nanya* (Irene? Dia selalu kuanggap sebagai ‘satu2nya org yg g kukenal di Red Velvet’. Kalo udah ngenalin yg tiga, sisanya pasti Irene. *Maaf ya Bae Joohyun-ssi *Wah ada lagi –hyun satu! *Joohyun satunya fake leader gara2 mukanya lebih tua dari leader, tapi Joohyun ini malah fake magnae. Duh)  
> P.S. Dear My Family nggak benar-benar hiatus, kok. Aku hanya sedang menyusun chapternya, tetapi waktu yg kumiliki tidak benar2 panjang. Gomen ne... *bow


End file.
